StrangerThings
center|670px thumb|300px Plus que quelques jours à patienter : Netflix célébrera Halloween en dévoilant la seconde saison de Stranger Things le 27 octobre, offrant ainsi aux fans le thème parfait pour leur soirée nerd. Un costume d'Eleven, une partie de Donjons et Dragons et quelques gaufres avant de découvrir les nouveaux épisodes ! Mais la meilleure façon de s'y préparer reste encore de revoir la saison 1, qui comporte bon nombre de références que nous allons décortiquer. Stranger Things regorge de clins d'oeil aux années 80 qui s'adressent directement aux nostalgiques de la génération X. Nous avons recensé quelques-uns de ces hommages pour vous. __TOC__ Intro et logo Le logo rouge fluo de la série se matérialise sur l'écran au début de chaque épisode, non sans rappeler celui de la série culte Twin Peaks. Sur Internet, vous trouverez de nombreux articles qui font l'éloge de l'intro de de 52 secondes la série qui est notamment qualifiée de typographic porn (porno typographique). Et en raison de sa ressemblance avec le logo de Twin Peaks susmentionnée ou les titres de romans de Stephen King, il vous donne automatiquement la chair de poule. Intro de Stranger Things Stephen King Needfull Things cover.jpg|Couverture d'un roman de Stephen King Needful Things Twin Peaks Logo.jpg|Logo de Twin Peaks Stephen King Les parallèles avec les romans de Stephen King ne s'arrêtent pas à la police du logo : dans de nombreux livres de l'auteur on retrouve un groupe d'enfants ou d'adolescents qui s'unissent contre une force supérieure pour le bien de la communauté, tout comme dans Stranger Things. Souvenez-vous des enfants de Stand By Me qui suivent la voie ferrée et à qui Stranger Things rend un hommage évident. Stand by me.jpg|Scène de Stand by Me Stranger Things Gruppe läuft über Zuggleise.jpg|Scène de Stranger Things King aime aussi donner des pouvoirs surnaturels à ses personnages et ce n'est pas un hasard si Eleven, d'abord enfant innocente, se transforme en jeune fille sûre d'elle qui utilise ses pouvoirs contre ses ennemis de façon plus ou moins contrôlée, et finit par se retourner contre son gardien comme la protagoniste de Carrie? Carrie.jpg|Scène de Carrie Eleven Pouvoirs.png|Eleven dans Stranger Things Le décor de Stranger Things semble lui aussi tout droit sorti de l'univers de Stephen King. On pense notamment à Dreamcatcher qui se déroule dans une petite ville a priori sans histoires avec des personnages typiques comme l'officier de police ou encore les brutes incontournables. Il y aussi de nombreuses similarités avec la dernière adaptation cinématographique en date de Stephen King, Ça, où des enfants combattent un être surnaturel avec des moyens rudimentaires après que l'un d'entre eux aient disparu. D'ailleurs, c'est sans doute l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les réalisateurs du film on choisit Finn Wolfhard, dont le personnage Mike Wheeler ressemble étrangement à celui qu'il interprète dans Ça, Richie Tozier. Les Goonies Si le ton de la série se rapproche plus de Stephen King, la dynamique du groupe et le goût pour l'aventure des personnages rappellent fortement Les Goonies. Non seulement les deux groupes jouent à Donjons et Dragons (plus de détails sur ce point plus bas), mais les personnages sont eux aussi très inspirés de ceux des Goonies : Dustin est la réincarnation de Choco et sert lui aussi à détendre l'atmosphère dans la série. Nancy rappelle fortement Andy, avec ses cheveux châtains ondulés et son côté un peu coincé au début et plus aventureuse au fil de la série. Quant à Barbara, elle est clairement calquée sur Stef avec ses maxi lunettes, ses cheveux roux courts et sa tendance à faire la morale. Last but not least, Mike a le même rôle de leader inspiré que Mickey dans les Goonies (interprété par Sean Astin, qui a d'ailleurs obtenu le rôle de Bob Newby dans la saison 2 de Stranger Things. Goonies Stef.jpg|Stef dans les Goonies... Stranger Things Barb Portrait.jpg|... et Barb dans Stranger Things Goonies Andy.png|Andy des Goonies... Stranger Things Nancy Portrait.png|... et Nancy de Stranger Things E.T. L'autre hommage évident de la série, sans énumérer les nombreuses références à des films des années 80, va à E.T. de Steven Spielberg. Non seulement la scène de poursuite entre la mystérieuse organisation et les enfants a été quasi copiée collée par les créateurs de la série, mais aussi les escapades nocturnes en forêt à vélo... Si bien qu'on s'attend à voir Mike et ses amis s'envoler au volant de leurs bicyclettes à la pleine lune. Moins évidents, les points communs entre notre extra-terrestre préféré (pas Alf, hein, mais E.T.) et Eleven. Tous deux sont cachés par les enfants, ont des pouvoirs mystérieux et sont déguisés plus ou moins bien pour passer inaperçus. Ride in the Sky - E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial (9 10) Movie CLIP (1982) HD Stranger Things Bicycle Chase Scene Hobbies des années 80 thumb|right|200px|Die Jungs bei einer D&D-Runde Les personnages de Stranger Things nous sont certainement aussi sympathiques car nous pouvons nous identifier à eux, à leurs passions. Dès le premier épisode, on les retrouve au sous-sol en train de jouer à Donjons et Dragons, le jeu de rôle sorti en 1974 et aujourd'hui considéré comme culte par les amateurs du genre. Il s'agit ici d'une édition spéciale et, selon Mike, ils y jouent depuis 1979. Mike incarne le maître de donjon, Will un magicien, Lucas un chevalier et Dustin un nain. Ce qui reflète leurs rôles respectifs dans les événements qui vont suivre. Comme la plupart des enfants des années 80, ils lisent des comics. Quand ils font une course de BMX (autre objet culte des années 80), le vainqueur a remporte la BD qu'il désire. Will disparaît dans une partie de la forêt que les garçons surnomment Mirkwood, d'après la forêt éponyme de l'univers de Tolkien. Quand Jim Hopper l'associe avec Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Dustin le corrige en lui précisant que cette forêt apparaît dans Le Hobbit. De plus, on peut observer l'impact durable de Star Wars sur le groupe : Mike tente de convaincre Eleven grâce à sa figurine de Yoda et Dustin ne cesse de se comparer à Lando Calrissian quand il se sent rejeté. Et pour couronner le tout, dans le premier trailer de la seconde saison, on peut apercevoir les garçons déguisés en chasseur de fantômes de Ghostbusters pour Halloween. Stranger_Things_Yoda_Figurine.jpg|La figurine Yoda de Mike Stranger_Things_Ghostbusters.jpg|Le costume de groupe parfait pour Halloween : Ghostbusters Une seconde saison qui tombe à point nommé Netflix a joué à fond la carte de la nostalgie pour la promo de la seconde saison en créant des affiches promotionnelles inspirées de films cultes des années 80. ST Nightmare on Elm Street PNG.png|L'affiche de Les Griffes de la nuit ST Stand by me PNG.png|L'affiche de Stand by Me ST Firestarter PNG.png|L'affiche de Charlie ST Jaws PNG.png|L'affiche des Dents de la mer ST Goonies PNG.png|L'affiche des Goonies ST Alien PNG.png|L'affiche d' Alien ---- Il est quasiment impossible de répertorier tous les clins d'oeil et références de Stranger Things. Mais peut-être avez-vous relevé un détail intéressant ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire dans les commentaires. Et en attendant la deuxième saison, nous vous proposons de passer ce test de personnalité pour découvrir à quel personnage de la série vous ressemblez !